Won't Stop 'til it's Over
by NothingBeatsLife
Summary: "They were happy and in love, only a few weeks away from their wedding, and right in this moment all he was focused on was her, in that flamboyant dress and the things he could do, alone, in the rare quietness of the loft. Their loft. Their home." post 6x20


**A/N: Hi guys, here's a fluffy post 6x20 os (which can do no wrong after the finale, right?). **

**I hope you'll enjoy it (and maybe even leave a little comment at the end ;))**

**A BIG thanks to Alex (castlefanfics on tumblr) for all her help.**

_Disclamer : duh_

* * *

_"Won't stop 'til it's over_  
_Won't stop to surrender"_

_- The Temper Trap; Sweet Disposition_

* * *

"Come on, let's get out of here." Castle said, almost screaming over the loud music of the club. It was past midnight and they were still dancing. He loved that, really, but seeing Kate in this wonderful dress was making him want to go home.

"Why Mr. Castle? Getting tired of all the '70's vibes?"

"Well, I just really want to take that dress off you and do some more… interesting stuff."

She laughed. Castle loved that clear, joyful, happy laugh. He was in love with it almost as much as he was with her.

He pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers, in the middle of a (surprisingly cool) 1970's disco club, where a murder took place thirty years ago, and yet nothing felt more right. They were happy and in love, only a few weeks away from their wedding, and right in this moment all he was focused on was her, in that flamboyant dress and the things he could do, alone, in the rare quietness of the loft. Their loft. Their home.

He took her hand in his and led her between the hot and sweaty dancing bodies, laughing and only caring about the present moment. They left the club quietly, like two teenagers who didn't want to be seen by their parents.

Outside, the fresh air in the middle of April made Kate shiver. She loved spring; it had been her favorite for as long as she could remember. How everything was starting new, the sweet heat of the wind after a long, cold and dark winter. It was one of the reasons she was so thrilled to get married in May. It felt like the perfect time for the two of them to unite their lives forever. She never thought of herself as a wedding kind of girl, so it surprised her that she was so excited about the planning and anticipation. She was getting married to the man who had saved her so many times and nothing could make her happier. She realized she had gotten lost in her thoughts when Castle placed a kiss on her neck, making her smile as she entered the car. She kept quiet, her gaze focusing on the city passing outside the window, until the silence was broken by her partner's voice.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Castle asked.

"Oh Castle, if only you knew…"

She winked mischievously at him. He took his eyes off the road as the traffic lights turned red. She was still smiling, amused. She loved their little games, their constant teasing. He knew when she wanted to play and was an amazing opponent.

"Hm detective, daydreaming about my body of a Greek God?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really _Cupcake_? Which God? Dionysus?"

"I'm not even going to answer that because, well, we both know how much you love touching this body."

She rolled her eyes and reached her hand over to his thigh, slowly tracing it. She saw his jaw contracting as she moved, and smirked. It was so easy to drive him crazy.

She kept up the movement of her hand for the rest of the ride, causing him to accelerate, wanting to finally arrive. He sighed, half relieved, half aroused, when he pulled up in front of the building. She laughed, looking very much satisfied with herself.

Once they were finally in his apartment, he pushed her against the heavy door, slamming it shut at the same time. Their lips not leaving each other, tongues meeting again with relief, and their hands feverishly wandering on the other's body, constantly trying to get closer, despite every inch of their still covered skin already touching. They gave everything in the kiss, all their love, their dreams, their wishes. They separated briefly, to catch some air, blue eyes lost in hazel. Then, the battle continued, the fight for control. The room was now full of tension and moans. Castle's jacket was lying on the floor and his shirt ripped open.

Kate's hands were teasing his soft chest. She loved his body so much, he wasn't built like an athlete, but she thought he was perfect and that's all that mattered to her. She let the shirt fall on the ground and attacked his belt, wanting him naked. She just wanted him, all of him. She wasn't even sure she could she could wait until they were in the bedroom. She needed him.

Kate released a soft sigh when she felt his hands wandering under her dress. He slowly caressed her thighs, up and down. She pulled on the hair at the base of his neck as a wave of pleasure hit her when he teased her through her panties and she released a gasp that vaguely sounded like his name. He was now the one driving her crazy.

She heard rather than she felt the dress falling on the wooden floor. She was now only wearing a black lace bra and matching panties. A frustrated moan escaped her mouth when he took a step back, leaving her body cold. He smiled, which frustrated her even more, and even after all this time, she still wondered why he put so much energy into annoying her.

Rick took her hand, guiding her through the living room to their bedroom before gripping her waist and pulling her into a slow, loving, kiss.

She fell onto the mattress with him a couple of minutes later. They continued kissing and caressing, as if their life depended on this continual touch. They needed each other's touch in that moment, it was vital and they knew they wouldn't stop, not until their insatiable hunger of each other was sated.

Castle left her sweet mouth to start kissing her neck, slowly making his way down her body. He put his lips on everything he could; her jaw, neck, collarbone, chest. He kissed and nipped through the delicate fabric of her bra, then continued down her stomach, playing with her navel and down to her legs. He loved everything about her and was determined to show this love to her for the rest of his life.

After a few minutes, all the useless clothes were discarded messily on the floor, and there were only two hungry bodies of lovers remaining.

Kate had maneuvered on top of him, touching each part of his exposed skin with her hands, lips and tongue. She leaned in to kiss him and moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her bottom, slowly caressing it.

"Oh God, I love your ass so much," he groaned into her shoulder.

"Seriously Castle? Aren't you supposed to be the romantic, charming one?" She teased him, fully aware of how much they both enjoyed these kinds of games.

"But, that's what I always am!" He sounded like a little kid now. "Even in the '70s, I was still a perfect gentleman."

"Yeah sure you were," she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kate, I know you loved playing in the 70's!"

"Oh of course! I love so much wearing ridiculous, colorful and simply awful clothes! That's so much fun! Especially when someone transforms my precinct and then I got caught by my boss. Hilarious, right," she replied, heavy with sarcasm, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, to be honest those black and white stripy pants fit you like a second skin." He grabbed her hips, caressing them softly, and kissed her neck.

"And how is that supposed to be comforting 'Captain Castle'?"

"Oh, are you gonna let me pay cop a bit more? You know how good I am with cuffs…" Rick bringed his gaze back to hers, eyes sparkling like a child who found out he was going to Disneyland.

"If you're being a good boy… Who knows?"

"But I'm already a good boy!"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. He was absolutely adorable with his eyes darkened with lust, his little smile. His hands were still wandering lazily all over her body and she leaned in, whispering into his ear:

"Then show me"

He groaned and took his place over her, inversing their position. He kissed her hungrily as the atmosphere changed drastically. Sweetness and lowliness were gone, replaced by the urge of finally making love. She clutched her nails into his back as he teased her with his fingers, finding her more than ready for him. He positioned himself at her entrance and they both let out a loud low moan as he finally pushed inside her. He immediately started to move, quickening his pace, losing himself in this embrace. They knew it wouldn't last long but it didn't matter, they had all night to make it last. Not long after it had begun, he felt her walls tightening around him, indicating she was close to the edge. He reached down to her bundle of nerves, urging her even closer. She finally screamed his name as she broke, her back arching on the bed. He followed her into the nirvana at the same time. Synchronized, as always.

He took her into his arms, feeling her fast heartbeat against his chest, echoing his own. He kissed the top of her head, softly murmuring an "I love you" before falling asleep, a smile on his face, knowing she would be waking him up a few hours later in order to show their love to each other, once again.


End file.
